A living nightmare becoming a dream
by samantha527
Summary: kagome is a 14 year old girl with a family that doesn't accept her fo who she is.
1. prologue

_** As a young girl I have grown up with a tough life. My mom drinks and smokes and my little brother and older sister support her. My older sister Kikyo has always been different from me, well me on the other hand was that innocent girl in the family who will always be treated like dirt. I have a father who is never around to help and he drinks and smokes and no one ever accepted me for who I am. Until finally I have met someone that accepts me for who I am and will always will be by my side…….Inuyasha. I am Kagome Higurashi and this is my story.**_


	2. am i cinderella or am i me?

_**dream**_

_**I sat there listening to my mom yelling at me telling me that I could never compare to my older sister or younger brother. I was never to live up to my mom's expectations I never could. And then the dream got more interesting my mom was talking to my sister about how much of a stupid girl I am………**_

_**end dream**_

_**I woke up in the middle of the night from the memory of my childhood. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm a 14 year old girl about to head to high school with a messed up life. My mom drinks and smokes and my dad is never home to stop her from abusing me emotionally. It's not like he will anyways , my dad drinks and smokes too but my mother is worse not only does she smoke cigarettes she even smokes some god damn weed. My older sister Kikyo does the same thing and she is 17, I swear my mom treats her better than she does me and then my little brother, Souta, the 9 year old brat who is just like my mother and father. Everyone just thinks just because I'm a nice girl that they can take advantage of me and hurt me too.**_

_**My older sister came into my room a few moments later to wake me up "hey kid get up mom wants you." I look up at her my look alike and older sister and say "Yes Kikyo." I keep on thinking that there is no use resisting them and that this is what I deserve because I can never do anything right. For once I just keep on thinking only once I just want her to be proud of me. I keep my grades up I do very well in school I have a chance to go to college for free when I graduate and I do choir and I work hard to sing the best I can to get her to notice me but it never works. When ever I'm offered a solo I don't even take it because I know that will never work to get her to notice me for the real person I am. **_

_**I walk out of my room to go see my mom in the kitchen and she is happy for some reason she looks at me and smiles and I smile back and she then frowns and says "your sister has made it into the college why don't you do all of the chores for her and cook our meals since you're the one who can cook" I look at my mom and think 'is that all she wanted me to come out here for it's not like I don't do all the chores already without help!?' I open my mouth and then I close it. I hear my little brother come out of his room and then enters the kitchens and tells me to cook his food and that it better be good. I look at my mom and yell "Is this what I deserve for not living up to your expectations!? Is this what I get for doing everything for you, staying by your side when your ill or hurt!?" the next thing I knew was that I was slapped and crashed on the floor and then hearing my mom saying that she gave me life and that she could take it away that kind of crap. 'what wouldn't I give to die right now?' I thought. I couldn't take it anymore I'm tired of being treated like nothing all the time by my own family.**_

**_I saw my dad walking into the kitchen not payind attention to what was happening to me. When he even turned to look at me the only thing he asked me to do was to make coffee for him. Everyday is the same routine and i can't even do anything about it or I would get hurt or even worse. I try to be their perfect daughter but when I do something good they just turn around and say that it's no big deal that I did one thing right for once and that I still wouldn't compare to my brother or sister. After that morning I was ordered to do the chores and cook lunch. My dad went to work and my mom did too after that morning fight and I was all alone with my brother and sister being ordered around. 'what did I ever do to deserve this?' I keep asking myself.....'oh yeah I was born'. As time went on i finished my chores and i went to bed because i didn't want to see my parents that night and get hit again. _**

**_The very next morning i wake up and notice that there is no one in the house and as i search i think 'thank god that there is no one in here so finally i can relax' as then i noticed the time i knew that my parents would be home and i guessed that my brother and sister were at their friends house. All I do the whole day is relax and wait for my parents to arrive and as my father comes through the door he asks me to wait for my mother. As she comes in through the door she orders me around like a slave in a palace and as the night goes on I keep thinking to myself ' am i cinderella or am i me?'_**


	3. another day

_**I wake up after the long night that my mother worked me to the bone. I am alone again, being alone, I really hate that feeling. I wish I wasn't alone. Today is that day that bitch of a sister Kikyo would come home on. Her birthday…… 'she turns 18 today' I think as I walk down the hallway that has so many horrible memories of my parents beating me. I flinch at the thought of that and I can't stop myself from crying as I continue to think of that. I look forward to the day I go to school so I could just escape for one whole day from my hating parents. I completely missed how the time flied by fast as I kept on thinking and then I realized that I didn't do any of the chores that I was supposed to do and that my parents were really going to kill me not only them but my only sister who I hate so much.**_

_**I constantly try to control my breathing as I hear the footsteps come to the front door as I sit on the couch waiting for the pain that was going to come. I look to my right and I see my mother. I see that look in my mother's eyes knowing that she was going to check if her little slave did the work that she had to. "hello mother" I ask frightened as she walks up to me with a smirk. She strikes me and I hit the ground hearing nothing but her laughing and calling me worthless. "Hello you worthless piece of trash. Your high school called me and told me that you wanted to join the army program. HA! You can't even do anything right!" I hear this with tears in my eyes as I feel a sharp pain in my stomache and I then realize that she is kicking me and then everything goes black.**_

_**DREAM**_

_**I hear nothing but my mother yelling at me telling the same thing as always. That I can never compare to my brother or sister. I then turn around and see my little brother with a knife in his hand and then nothing……**_

_**END DREAM**_

_**I wake up realizing that it was just a nightmare. My family wants me dead I know that. I guess I am lower than dirt but I want to prove them wrong. I want to prove that I am more than what they say about me or tell me what I am. But I guess I am Cinderella. I have an evil family, and I do all of the house work and get nothing but being beaten and getting nothing in return. 'what did I do to deserve this?' I ask myself as I realize that I am on the floor with nothing but the blood slpattered shirt from yesterday from my mother kicking me. I fall back to sleep on the floor because of the pain that is in my body. I think as I shut my eyes….'can I ever be happy**_?'


	4. First day of school and meetings

**_The Day that I have been waiting for. My first day of school. I am so happy that I can finally leave the home that I hate so much. I covered up all of my bruises with make up and my cuts have heeled thankfully. But I think as I get ready 'i know that I will have to see them later though' I shudder at the thought and I then walk out of my room to find my mother standing right in front of me galring. "And where do you think you are going!?" she screams in my ear making it bleed and then pushes me to the wall. "School!" I yell right back. "You have to let me go or they are going to find out what you have been doing to me and then your precious son, which who I might say is just like you! A worthless nobody who can't even keep a job and drinks!" I kept on yelling and then ended up with a slap and I then landed on the ground. "Don't you dare talk about your brother that way!" 'I hate her' I think as I listen to her crap and then she lets me go because she knows that someone will come if I am not there._**

**_I walk up to the bus and wait for the moment I walk into the school. I watch the trees go by as I think of what my mother said to me. Did she just expect me to cower and hide like I did all summer? The bus come to a halt and I walk inside the school and then head my way to the office to recieve my schedule. I accidently bump into someone along the way. "off!" I then fall to the ground and then I hear "watch where you're going!" I whisper to the person who owns the voice, "Sorry!" I was a bit scared then whimper from the bruises that I have covered up. "It's fine...hey are you okay?" 'do I look okay!?' I think as I look at the person to see who they were. My eyes meet amber and I see tha t he has long silver hair 'he looks like a god' I think as I scrunch my face in pain from the pain in my body. He helps me up and I hear his voice again. " You need to watch where you are going" "Thanks" I whisper and then run._**

**_I know that as Much as that I am alone no one can be around me because they would get hurt if my familly found out. I hear a "wait!" but I keep running til I get to the office and recieve my shedule. After I recieved my schedule I go to my first period which is that army program I sighned up for. 'Good thing she didn't change my schedule' I think relieved that at least I have a choice. As my day goes on I keep thinking about the guy I ran into on my way to the office. "I didn't even get his name" I mumble to myself. I hear the beel ring and the teacher said it's time for lunch. I watch the other students walk out but I see I then see a guy and a girl come in and talk to the teacher. I try to get out but I then feel someone tug on my hand and my eyes meet violet and I then hear.... "excuse me mis but would you do the honor of bearing my children" I blink twice stunned and then I raise my hand to slap him and yell "perevert!". The girl turns around and sees the guy on the ground and begins to laugh. "HAHA! I thought I never see the day that another girl will knock some sense into the pervert!" "why my dear Sango I am hurt" I see him fakinga pout and then he looks at me again. "My name is Miroku! And the girl next to is my dear Sango." I am surprised that they are so kind but then I turn arounf and try to turn around and run until I run into someone again for the second time._**

**_"Oh no." I whisper I then look up and my eyes meet amber again. "You!" I hear him yell. "why did you run from me?" I hear him asking me and he sounded hurt. " I was scared...." I whisper frightened hoping that he wouldn't hear me but he did. "what are you scared of?" "Nothing!" I yell and I begin to run but he grabs my wrist and then turns me to face him. "I never got your name." I hear him say I whisper Kagome in his ear and then I run away. I run to the lunch room and then I find a place to sit down. I look around the lunch room and find an empty lunch table and as I walk to the lunch table I run into the girl called Sango........'what have I gotten my self into' I think as I look at her._**

Return to Top


End file.
